


Three Events in One Evening

by Charishii



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Card Games, Christmas Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Karaoke, M/M, Post-Season/Series Finale, Reunions, UNO, lil bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charishii/pseuds/Charishii
Summary: “Victor…,” Yuri shook him gently and a moan escaped from his lips. He tried again, “Victor,” more sternly this time, “We need to get up. We have a lot to do.”“Can’t it wait, Yuri? It’s Christmas today. And it’s my birthday at that. I’m sure we have a few more minutes to spare,” Victor mumbled as he snuggled against Yuri and enveloped him in a hug. Yuri clicked his tongue, “But that’s the exact reason why we have lots of things to do. You know that they’re all going to visit, right?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! I hope you'll have fun in reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this fic. Enjoy! :)

“Victor…,” Yuri shook him gently and a moan escaped from his lips. He tried again, “Victor,” more sternly this time, “We need to get up. We have a lot to do.”

“Can’t it wait, Yuri? It’s Christmas today. And it’s my birthday at that. I’m sure we have a few more minutes to spare,” Victor mumbled as he snuggled against Yuri and enveloped him in a hug.

Yuri clicked his tongue, “But that’s the exact reason why we have lots of things to do. You know that they’re all going to visit, right?”

“Fine,” Victor grumbled, “You’ve just spoiled a beautiful, chilly morning.”

Yuri chuckled, “I’ll make it up to you tonight.” Then he stood up and pecked Victor on the lips, “Will that help lighten up your mood even for just a bit?”

“It already did but…”

“But what?” Yuri raised his eyebrows.

“I’ll need some more of that,” then Victor held Yuri’s hands and pulled him to him. He leaned in and encircled Yuri’s waist with his arms. Yuri straddled his hips and kissed him fervently. He touched Victor’s arms, running along the ripped muscles he felt underneath, up to his neck and ran his fingers through Victor’s hair. It was soft and it smelt of his shampoo. Yuri kissed Victor’s jaw tracing the hard line then nipped at his ear. Victor groaned and kissed Yuri’s collarbone sucking the tender flesh there. He touched Yuri everywhere- his back, his hips, his legs- on all the bare skin he could get his hands on. He was so warm and soft that he couldn’t get enough. Victor took in his scent. He was so intoxicating that he felt his head growing hazy and he could feel the tension rise down there. Yuri continued planting kisses on Victor’s cheek to his forehead down to his nose until he got back to his beloved’s sweet and soft lips. He ran his hands along Victor’s arms and chest and Victor deepened the kiss. It was only a while until Yuri felt something hard.

“Victor,” he put a finger against Victor’s lips, “I said tonight not now.”

He shrugged his shoulders, “Okay, whatever you say, love.”

Yuri stood up and put on his shirt. He picked up the discarded clothes while Victor fixed the bed. Suddenly, Victor’s phone rang. Yuri looked at him and chuckled, “I bet it’s Yurio.”

Victor sighed and answered the phone not bothering to look at the caller’s id, “Good morning, Yurio.”

“What’s good in the morning if you’re late?! Where are you now? We’ve been waiting for ages!” Yurio screamed at the phone.

“Oh, don’t exaggerate, child. Actually, I’m on my way picking you up.”

“Well, hurry up, you old geezer. And don’t call me child! I’m already twenty-three years old!”

“I’m twelve years your senior and it’s my birthday today so I can call you whatever I like. And how’s it going with your boyfriend, huh?” Victor teased and winked at Yuri, “You getting married soon?”

“Well, I, uh- JUST GET HERE IMMEDIATELY,” then he hung up the phone.

Victor chuckled, “I can’t believe that after all these years he still gets flustered when he’s teased.”

“You know, you’re gonna pay for that when you see each other later.”

“I know,” Victor kissed Yuri’s forehead. “Well, it’s time to get going. He’ll get angrier at me if I’d make him wait any longer.”

“Take care,” then Victor closed the door behind him.

 

 

 

It was almost noon when Victor came back with Yurio and Otabek. Victor fetched them at the airport then they went to shop for food ingredients for tonight’s dinner and some other things like candies, chocolates, beer, and vodka. Victor insisted on buying party hats but Yurio decided against it.

“Ah, Yurio!” Yuri greeted, “It’s been awhile.”

“Yeah, it’s almost three years since you two retired,” Yurio said. “How are you holding up with this bastard?”

Victor feigned a shock, “Is that how you talk about your senior, Yurio?”

“Feh, senior my ass,” Yurio mumbled and went to the living room while Victor followed him blabbering about how he should show some respect and all that.

“Sorry about that, Otabek,” Yuri chuckled. “Victor just missed Yurio.”

“Hm, he missed pestering him,” they both laughed.

“Come in,” Yuri went to the kitchen and Otabek followed. Yuri started emptying the paper bags and Otabek put the beer and vodka inside the refrigerator.

“Still teaching kids to skate?” Otabek asked.

“Yeah, we’re still teaching some kids how to figure skate,” Yuri smiled. “It’s almost become a hobby than a living.”

Otabek nodded silently, “It must be fun.”

“Yes, it is. More and more children are getting hooked to figure skating and we can see potential in some of them. We hope we can help bring out the best in those children.”

Otabek nodded again and asked, “So, who else is coming tonight?”

Yuri paused, “Oh, you know just a few friends.”

“So, this is some sort of a reunion then?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

Otabek was silent for a while then said, “Tell me what I can do to help.”

“Oh, no. It’s okay really. You need to rest for a bit. You just traveled.”

“It’s fine. Besides, I was able to sleep in the plane so I’m not all that tired. And if your ‘few friends’ is everyone then there’s work to do.”

Yuri smiled at him, “Well, if you insist.”

“Hey, Otabek,” Victor called and barged into the kitchen. “Remember that Yuri’s mine,” Victor sing-songed and went beside Yuri.

“Why would he steal piggy from you, Victor? He’s got me,” Yurio shouted with crimson in his cheeks. He went to Otabek’s side.

“Are you done teasing Yurio, Victor?” Yuri hummed.

“Not yet,” Victor winked. Otabek chuckled and Yurio grumbled.

“Well, there’s plenty of time for that later. Let’s eat lunch first. Otabek, help me prepare the table,” Yuri said.

Otabek set the table and Yurio brought out the _pirozhki_ from his bag. When everything was ready, they began to eat their lunch.

 

 

 

After they had their fill, it’s time to get to business. They all need to clean the guest rooms that their visitors would use, put some decorations around the house, and prepare the dinner.

Yuri and Otabek were in charge of the cooking while Victor and Yurio were in charge of the cleaning and the decorating. Yuri brought out his mother’s recipe book and picked out five dishes that he liked; _Katsudon_ was on top of the list, followed by Japanese-style hamburger steak, then Chicken _Teriyaki_ , _Tonkotsu_ Ramen, and _Takoyaki_. Otabek prepared the ingredients needed then Yuri cooked them. Victor cleaned the guest rooms while Yurio put designs in the living room. Victor changed the bedsheets and vacuumed the floor. He also sprayed a bottle of air freshener for good measure. When he was done, he went to help Yurio since he’s not much of a creative person. Yurio printed letters on colored papers and put them on a red string. He arranged the letters to form the words ‘Merry Christmas’ and ‘Happy Birthday, Victor’ then he hung his DIY banner on the wall above the sofa. Victor said it was nice and Yurio blushed. They helped each other put up the Christmas tree in a corner of the room. The Christmas tree was silvery white like every needle of its leaves were covered in snow. Victor put blue Christmas lights and Yurio hung angel figurines and blue Christmas balls around the tree. Victor also cut out snowflakes from blue and silver metallic paper and posted it on the walls around the house. Again, Victor sprayed air freshener around the room. It was almost five in the evening when they finished.

 

 _Ding dong. Ding dong_.

 

“Oh, there’s someone at the door,” Yuri said while cleaning up some of the pots he and Otabek used.

“Got it,” Victor walked to the door and opened it.

“Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday, Victor!” Phichit greeted.

“Merry Christmas to you too and thank you,” Victor opened the door wide and stood aside. “Come in. It must be freezing cold outside.”

“Well, not really, but thanks. I brought Oreo Cheesecake,” then Phichit gestured at the box.

Victor smiled his heart-smile, “Thank you. You can keep it in the refrigerator. Yuri’s in the kitchen.”

“Thanks,” Phichit walked towards the living room then noticed Yurio, “Oh, Yurio! Merry Christmas!”

“Ah, merry Christmas,” he mumbled then went back to cleaning the scraps of paper on the floor.

“Yuri!” Phichit squealed when he saw him, “Merry Christmas! I brought dessert.”

“Merry Christmas too, Phichit!” Yuri hugged Phichit, “And thanks just put it in the refrigerator.”

“Ah, Otabek. Merry Christmas!”

Otabek nodded, “Merry Christmas too. How’s the travel?”

“I’m good. It went smoothly thank the gods. Where’s Chris?”

 

 _Ding dong. Ding dong_.

 

Victor opened the door, “Oh! Happy Birthday, Victor! And Merry Christmas!” Chris greeted.

“Merry Christmas too, Chris. Come in.”

Chris walked to the living room and saw Yurio, “Yurio!!! Merry Christma-”

Yurio stood aside and let Chris fall to the floor, “Don’t come near me, old lecher.”

“You’re so mean, Yurio. Ah! Otabek! Merr-”

This time, Yurio kicked him in the guts and screamed, “Don’t ever touch my boyfriend, you hear me?”

Chris clicked his tongue, “I just wanted to get a hug, that’s all. And as if I’d steal your boyfriend.”

“Merry Christmas, Chris!” Phichit greeted.

“Ah, Phichit, you’re here!” then Chris hugged Phichit, “I’ve missed you, honey. Merry Christmas!”

“Otabek, help me prepare the table in the living room,” Yuri whispered to him while the others started on chatting and catching up with each other. The whole place was filled with laughter and warmth. Victor put the table in the center while Yuri and Otabek placed the dishes on it. Phichit and Chris sat next to each other while Yurio sat on the other side of the table and saved a seat for Otabek. Victor set up the Karaoke too while everyone was waiting for the food. He also brought out the beer and vodka to the table and Yurio warned him to refrain himself from drinking too much.

 

 _Ding dong. Ding dong_.

 

“Coming!” Victor said.

“Hey, Victor! Merry Christmas! And Happy Birthday!” JJ greeted. “Here’s our present to you,” then gave Victor the gift.

“Aaw, thanks. And Merry Christmas to you too. Come in,” Victor opened the door wide and closed it after both JJ and Isabel entered.  
They were greeted with ‘Merry Christmas’-es and ‘How are you’-s when they got to the living room. Minako and Mari followed after that saying their greetings as well to everyone. When everything was set and ready, they thanked the gods for the food and started digging in. Everyone liked Yuri’s cooking and they complimented him for it. Chris even said that this was maybe Yuri’s secret why Victor married him. Victor whacked him on the head. Yurio mumbled to Otabek that he did well on preparing the ingredients and Minako squealed because she said that Yurio’s gesture was too adorable. JJ and Isabel too said that Yuri cooked well and Isabel told him to share his secret recipe. Phichit, on the other hand, was taking a lot of pictures, mostly selfies. Everyone was having a great time and Yuri was glad that even though three years have passed since they last saw each other they’re still like a family.

 

 

 

“And AAAHH-YEEE-AAAAAHHY will always love YOU-OOOH-OOH OOHH-”

“Go, Chris!” Victor cheered while taking videos. Chris was the first one who entered a song number in the karaoke. He seemed to be enjoying his number and he kept on pointing at Phichit when the chorus came.

“Just shut up already, old lecher!” Yuri grumbled while covering his ears.

Phichit was blushing and when Chris hit the highest note he kissed him on the cheek resulting in Chris faltering.

The next one who sang was Mari, the eldest sister of Yuri. She sang ‘If I Were A Boy’ by Beyoncé and Minako sang with her in the chorus part. Everyone cheered when they got a score of 97 in their duet.

After that Otabek entered his number. All of them were surprised except Yurio of course. He just looked smug and so damn proud of his partner. Otabek sang ‘Sweet Child Of Mine’ by Guns N Roses and got a perfect score! Yurio’s smirk couldn’t get any smugger and prouder when they cheered for his boyfriend.

Then Phichit’s turn came. He sang ‘Sparks Fly’ by Taylor Swift and Chris together with Minako and Mari kept on squealing because they said that Phichit was just too cute and adorable to resist. Yurio was clicking his tongue because of the same exact reason.

Of course, Victor rose up to the challenge and entered the song ‘History Maker’ by Dean Fujioka. Everyone loved the song so they all sang along. Victor complained a bit at first because he said that they were all stealing his thunder but just enjoyed the song afterwards with everyone else.

 

 

 

“Uno!” Chris shouted after dropping a number 9-blue card. Everyone was around the table and there’s a stack of cards on the middle. After they cleaned the coffee table (where they ate) and got tired of singing, Isabel decided that they play Uno.

Yurio grumbled and said, “It’s not fair! We’ve been playing for only ten minu-”

“Uno,” Otabek mumbled.

“Not you too!” Yurio pointed at him.

“Yurio, we’re all trying to concentrate here,” JJ said then put a +2 blue card.

“You think you can outsmart me, dear?” Isabel said while dropping a +2 yellow card.

Minako smirked as she put a +2 green card as well as Mari. Yuri put his as well, a +4 any color card and Victor put a +2 red card. They all had their + cards except for…

“Are you fucking with me? 14 cards? How am I supposed to win this?” Yurio whined.

“Well, that’s how the game works, Yurio. It’s a shame you don’t have any +2 card,” Chris laughed.

“Yeah, thank you for saving me, Yurio,” Phichit tapped his back.

Yurio grumbled once more and got 14 cards from the stack almost equivalent to a deck of cards.

“Okay, it’s my turn!” Phichit put a number 2-red card.

“Luck is in my favor,” Chris said as he dropped his last card, a +2 red card. Otabek clicked his tongue and picked two cards from the stack. Chris sighed in contentment while Yurio was throwing curses at him.

“You’re one smooth criminal, aren’t you?” Victor said as JJ dropped his card.

“You bet I am, Victor. You bet I am,” Chris gulped his beer in one go and sighed again. “Since I am the winner, I get to decide what punishment the loser will get. Am I right?”

“Yes, you get to decide that,” Yuri said while he dropped a +4 any color card.

“Oh, really, Yuri? A +4 card right now?” Victor whined and picked 4 cards from the stack.

“Sorry, love. I’m still married to you, am I not?” Yuri teased and Victor just grumbled, “So what would be the punishment, Chris?”

It was Yurio’s turn right now and he was glad that he has +2 red card right now. Well, it’s payback time. He thought. Phichit complained.

“It’s a secret,” Chris put his index finger on his lips and blew kisses on Yurio.

 

 

 

“YURIO! YURIO! YURIO!” Chris cheered as Yurio was doing a rather shy but sexy lap dance on Otabek to the tune of ‘Crazy in Love’ by Beyoncé. Minako and Mari were squealing like 14 year-old girls and Phichit was recording everything.

“Chris, don’t you think this is a bit too much?” Yuri whispered in a very delighted Chris.

“It’s okay. I get to decide this right?” Chris replied. Victor and JJ’s wife were also cheering for Yurio on the sidelines. “Besides, it looks like Yurio and Otabek were enjoying themselves. Look,” Chris pointed at them and sure enough, Otabek was staring intensely at Yurio while Yurio was giving him furtive glances at him once in a while.

“Well, it’s a good idea that Victor made him drink first,” Yuri conceded.

“Yeah,” Chris chuckled, “Don’t get too worked up! We still have games later!” Chris shouted at the two on the center.  
This caught Yurio’s attention, and he flipped the finger at him. Chris only laughed harder.

 

 

 

“Okay! Time for presents!” Yuri exclaimed and had everyone sat down. He got the presents under the Christmas tree and gave one each. When he was about to hand his gift to Victor, he muttered a ‘Happy Birthday’ first and kissed him on the lips.

JJ and his wife too gave everyone gifts. When everyone was done giving each other presents, they began opening them. The room was filled with the sound of paper tearing and cries of delight and ‘thank you’s. Soon the room is filled with scraps of gift wrappers like it was snowing papers in the living room.

“Aah! A new polaroid!” Phichit shouted in excitement as he held up the camera for him to admire. It was small and baby blue in color. “Thank you, Chris!” Phichit hugged him and pecked him on the cheeks.

“Anything for you, honey,” Chris looked at Phichit tenderly. “Why don’t you try it?”

“Hmm,” Phichit nodded and took a selfie of them both. The photo came out and Phichit waved it gently like a fan. The colors came after a few seconds.

“Aaaw, that’s cute,” Yuri cooed.

“I know, right? I’m gonna put this on my journal,” Phichit smiled then his eyes grew large and his mouth formed a small o, “I have a great idea! Why don’t we all take a photo?”

“Sounds perfect!” Yuri called everyone to gather in front and arranged their position like how photographers do for family pictures. Phichit put the polaroid in his tripod and set the timer. When everyone was on their places, he clicked the button and went to Chris’ side.

“Say, 'Merry Christmas, everyone!'” Victor exclaimed.

“Merry Christmas, everyone!”

Then the camera clicked and flashed.

 

_Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!_

**Author's Note:**

> /clears throat/  
> As you can see, this is my first shot at writing a fic so I admit that I still have ways to go. It would really help me if you suggest on how I can improve my writing. I would really be glad to know what's on your mind. Thank you! And Happy Holidays!
> 
> P.S.  
> I'll try to write another fic for new year. And maybe try my luck in writing fics for Haikyuu!! as well. We'll see.  
> And in case you're wondering, here is the order of players in Uno:  
> ~Chris, Otabek, JJ, Isabel, Minako, Mari, Yuri, Victor, Yurio, Phichit~


End file.
